


Contractual Obligations

by jucee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA five times Kagami succeeds in asking for permission to date Kuroko (and one time he fails).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contractual Obligations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Kagami and Kuroko run into Akashi at the cinema on a Sunday afternoon. Within seconds, Akashi seems to take in every detail, from the James Bond tickets in Kagami’s left hand to the vanilla shake in Kuroko’s right hand. Then his creepy eyes home in on where their other hands are joined between them.

“Hmm,” Akashi hums in a way that’s probably supposed to sound contemplative but actually just creeps Kagami out a lot.

Kuroko nods in greeting and says politely, “Hello, Akashi-kun.”

“Tetsuya, I’m not sure that I can approve of this,” Akashi says with a wave of his hand which indicates that, by _this_ , he means Kagami.

“What the fuck,” Kagami says, and glances down at Kuroko in disbelief. Kuroko simply looks back at him with his usual blank expression. “I don’t need your permission to date Kuroko!”

“Actually, you do,” Akashi replies calmly. “A few years ago, I made all of them sign legally binding contracts which stipulate that I have the final say when it comes to any significant romantic attachments they might form.”

“What the fuck,” Kagami says again, and he totally can’t tell if Akashi is being serious or not due to the complete lack of normal human expressions on his face. “Contracts?”

“Contracts,” Akashi confirms, his lips curling at the corners in a super creepy imitation of a smile. “Signed in blood.”

At this point, Kuroko sighs and shakes his head, and Kagami starts to feel somewhat relieved to think that this is all an elaborate, creepy joke. But then Kuroko says, “Akashi-kun, we’re going to be late for our movie, so if you could be quick?”

And this is when Kagami starts to get this sinking feeling in his stomach that Akashi and Kuroko are, in fact, being very, very serious. Like a heart attack in front of the cinema on a Sunday afternoon. 

Vaguely, Kagami is aware that he’s squeezing Kuroko’s hand so tightly that it must be painful, but he can’t seem to stop. “K-Kuroko, is he for real?”

Kuroko shrugs, which could mean either _yes, he is for real_ or _no, he’s kidding (LOL)_ , or even _I kind of want popcorn with my vanilla shake_.

Meanwhile, Akashi is studying Kagami from head to toe with his creepy eyes, and Kagami squeezes the crap out of Kuroko’s hand some more and tries very hard not to shiver or show any weakness.

Finally, after what feels like an hour, Akashi decrees, “You may date him, Tetsuya, but only on one condition.”

“Yes?” Kuroko asks, still sounding as calm and polite as if he was talking about the weather with a stranger who _didn’t_ have totally creepy eyes.

“You must ask for and receive permission from Daiki, Shintarou, Ryouta and Atsushi as well. If any one of them refuses, then you must break up with each other.” Akashi stares directly into Kagami’s eyes as he adds, ominously, “Tetsuya belongs to all of us, after all.” 

With a soft, amazingly creepy laugh, he says, “Enjoy your movie,” then turns and walks out of the cinema.

Kagami and Kuroko stare at his disappearing back, then at each other.

“Kagami-kun, you’re hurting my hand,” Kuroko finally says. “And I kind of want popcorn with my vanilla shake.”

* * *

“Dating? You and Kurokocchi?”

Kise doesn’t look surprised, but he does look a bit hurt, which Kagami isn’t sure he wants to understand the reason for. Either Kise has a thing for Kuroko, which is not cool, or he has some sort of a big brother complex regarding Kuroko, which is just weird. But then Kagami is really starting to get that weird is just normal for these guys.

“Do you remember the contract, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asks.

Kise nods, and actually smiles. “Yeah! You know, it’s saved me a few times when some girls just wouldn’t take no for an answer. I just mention the contract and they back right off.”

Kagami can believe that; after all, Akashi is one scary mofo.

“Look,” he says impatiently, and maybe takes a small step forward so that he’s kind of standing between Kuroko and Kise. Not that he’s deliberately trying to keep them apart or anything – unless Kise really does have a thing for Kuroko, in which case all bets are off. “So apparently this contract thing is real, and Akashi gave us his permission already but only on the condition that the rest of you approve. So approve already.”

“Hmm,” Kise hums in a way that is oddly reminiscent of Akashi’s reaction. He sweeps his eyes up and down Kagami in a similar way too, but at least his gaze isn’t all creepy and invasive, so Kagami grits his teeth and bears it.

This is when Kuroko reaches out and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kagami glances down at him, a little surprised but genuinely pleased that Kuroko would initiate something like that – usually it’s Kagami who makes the first move, whether it’s holding hands or kissing. They smile at each other, which is to say that Kagami grins widely and Kuroko’s lips twitch slightly upward at the corners.

“Ah, geez, you guys are too much,” Kise grumbles, and waves a hand at them as if to shoo them away. “Fine, whatever, you have my permission. Go forth and fuck like bunnies.”

While Kagami blushes and blusters somewhat incoherently about this having nothing to do with sex, Kuroko calmly produces a document from his bag and tells Kise, “Please sign on the dotted line.”

* * *

Midorima thrusts out a hand with long, taped-up fingers, and Kuroko gives him a sheet of paper. He skims it briefly to make sure he’s not signing his life away (again), then he signs at the bottom of the page. He hands the paper back to Kuroko, who carefully tucks it into his bag.

All of this is done in silence.

Awkwardly, Kagami says, “Hey, thanks man, you really–”

“Just go,” Midorima sighs.

* * *

“Huh? What contract?” Murasakibara mumbles between mouthfuls of potato chips.

Kagami knows that he probably eats just as much as Murasakibara does, but he still can’t help staring in revolted fascination as one bag of chips disappears in seconds and, like magic, another bag appears in Murasakibara’s hand out of nowhere.

Kuroko looks unfazed. As always. “The contract that Akashi-kun made us all sign at the end of our first year.”

Murasakibara pauses his chewing for a second. “I didn’t sign any contract.”

“Did Akashi-kun ever give you a form to fill out? Maybe for basketball?” Kuroko asks.

After a long moment (and another bag of chips), Murasakibara finally says, “Yeah, I think there was a form. I didn’t ask what it was for.”

Kagami snorts. “You didn’t even read it?”

Murasakibara stares down at him with his usual dead-eyed look. “Akachin told me to sign it, so I did.”

“Anyway,” Kuroko says, and holds out a piece of paper. “Could you please sign this too, Murasakibara-kun?”

Murasakibara chews thoughtfully, then shrugs. “Sure, why not.”

* * *

Somehow, Kagami just _knew_ that Aomine was going to be the most difficult one.

“Hell no. This guy?” Aomine scowls. “Nuh-uh. No way.”

“Yes way, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says, patiently. “Please sign here.”

Aomine stares at Kuroko and his piece of paper, disbelievingly. Kuroko stares back, impassively. 

Kagami wishes he was somewhere else entirely.

Kuroko wins the staring contest, of course, when Aomine looks away first with a constipated expression on his face. “What do you even like about this guy, anyway?” he mutters angrily.

“Hey! I’m right here,” Kagami snaps.

Aomine sneers. “As if anybody could miss you with that stupid red hair of yours.”

“As if anybody could miss _you_ with that stupid _face_ of yours!”

Kuroko coughs mildly, his blank expression somehow radiating a strong sense of disapproval that makes both boys shut up. “Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun and I are dating now and we’d like to keep it that way. So unless you want me to explain to Momoi-san how you are solely responsible for breaking us up, you’d better sign this.” He holds the paper out to Aomine again.

“Hey, wait, what about Satsuki? You’re gonna break her heart, man,” Aomine says with another scowl. The guy seems to feel just two emotions – angry, and angrier. It still surprises Kagami that Kuroko was ever friends with him, even if supposedly he wasn’t such a psycho in junior high.

Kuroko shrugs. “Momoi-san knows already, she’s the one who encouraged me to confess to Kagami-kun in the first place.”

“Wait, _what_?” Aomine and Kagami say in unison.

“Apparently I’m her gay best friend now,” Kuroko says, earnestly. “And in answer to your earlier question, Aomine-kun, I like Kagami-kun because he loves basketball, he’s fun to hang out with, he’s tall and good-looking, he’s a great cook, he treats me really well, he’s a surprisingly good kisser, he–”

“Oh my god please stop,” Aomine begs, while Kagami feels like his face is going to explode with how much it’s burning.

“Sign this and I’ll stop,” Kuroko promises, and probably earns himself a massive papercut from the way Aomine snatches the sheet out of his hand. 

When he takes the document back from Aomine, he studies all the signatures with a quiet air of achievement and a small, happy smile which Kagami can’t help but think is ridiculously cute. So, partly because he wants to fuck with Aomine but mostly because Kuroko is just that cute, Kagami drags Kuroko in close and kisses him. With tongue and everything.

Predictably, Aomine freaks out, shrieking about his corneas being permanently damaged. 

Kuroko actually laughs out loud, his breath coming in short puffs of air against Kagami’s collarbone. 

Kagami just grins.

 

_Epilogue_

“I did _not_ sign up for this,” Kagami says, backing away. “Creepy eyes and big brother complexes and angry psychos, I can handle. But this? No way.”

Kuroko holds up Nigou, who pants cheerfully at Kagami. “Woof!”

Kagami runs.


End file.
